Until You
by meixing888
Summary: She was called to do an important duty. A duty that would save the three worlds. But falling in love wasn't part of it. Inuyasha has finally made his decision. But as always it was too late. He hurt her. Will she return his feelings In/Kagsess/?m/sR
1. Chapter 1

I don't own inuyasha 

Chapter 1

Time was running out.

She had to move as fast as she can to prevent further damage of the three worlds.

The elders have finally set her free to _finish_ the task. "Milady, it's time…" she stood up slowly from her cell and walked towards the door. _At last… I will be able to see him again…_

She was terrified because she knew Lord Sesshomaru wasn't there to save her from the three ogres that were chasing her. Rin was running aimlessly in the forest when she chanced upon a tree with a small hole at its trunks and shrubbery was covering it. She immediately took refuge in it. "Lord Sesshomaru pls come and save me pls." She whimpered. She knew that her cover was going to be blown soon. As soon as she thought of that, an ogre face appeared before here. "Girl, do you really think you can hide from us? Human girls are so tasty." He said while drooling he slowly reached his hand out. She was about to scream when a burst of light erupted and torn the ogre's arm off. The ogre screamed in pain while holding his decapitated arm. The other two ogres hurry to their companion's side and sees a hooded figure in front of them. "You! Who do you think you are?! You bastard! You want to be eaten as well!" The three ogres charge at the hooded figure with their clubs and sharp nails with the intent to kill but before they were able to get close, another bright light erupted and when the light was gone, the ogres that were there were not seen anymore.

Rin just stared dumbstruck at what happened. At first she thought that she would die again then suddenly a bright light came to destroy the youkais. _What just happened?_

"Little Girl?" a female voice called out. "little girl? Are you alright?" a hand stretched out towards her. Even though she couldn't see the face she knew the woman was smiling. "ha..hai!" Rin answered and smiled at the hooded figure.

"Um… Arigato… For saving me…"

"It was nothing. So, shall I accompany you back to your village?"

"No thank you. I'm already with someone and I can't leave this area because if I do he'll get mad at me."

"I see. Is that someone with you right now?"

"hai! Jaken sama is with me!"

"where is this jaken sama?"

"um.. I think he got knocked out cold"

"I see, shall I escort you back then to the camp you're in?"

"Iie, I can manage, I thank you for saving me though"

"alright then." The hooded figure reached in her robe and took out a talisman.

"Here, wear this necklace. This will ward off unwanted youkais. Those whom you perceive as a threat cannot touch you while you're wearing this."

Rin took the talisman and looked at it. It was a crystal shaped as a star that had six pointy edges and with in the crystal had a bright stone like a diamond.

"wow… this is so pretty … are you sure I can have it?"

"of course. It will keep you safe."

" arigato nee-san!"

"do itashimashite. Take good care of yourself." After she said that, a strong gust of wind appeared and the next thing Rin knew, she was alone again.

Author's Note:

Was it boring?  pls review I know this is a bit confusing and weird I guess but I'm trying to add some stuffs maybe it may catch your attention :p


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own inuyasha 

Chapter 2

"Inuyasha! That youkai has a shikon shard on it's neck!"

"keh! Why didn't you say something earlier!" Inuyasha growled as he received another hit from the Snake youkai.

"inuyasha hit him with your kaze no kizu!" Miroku shouted and was preparing to use his kazaana just in case it failed.

"keh you don't have to tell me twice!" Inuyasha raised his sword "KAZE NO" and as he slice it downwards though the air "KIZU!" a golden light appeared eliminating the snake youkai. It didn't even have a chance to react. The next thing he knew, he was obliterated and all that was left of him was a pile of ash and the shard that was within him.

"Oi Kagome! Get the shard will you!" Inuyasha shouted heatedly as he sheathed his tesaiga.

Kagome picked up the darkened shard and immediately the color changed to a bright pink color.

"You really are amazing kagome sama. Being able to purify a defiled shard just by _touching it_…" As he was saying touching it he had a look of absolute euphoria while he was gropping Sango's ass and started to caress it.

A chill went up Sango's spine and she immediately landed a hard slap on miroku's left cheek.

"Sango, why must you be so cruel…" Miroku whined as he gently cradled his injured left cheek

"When you stop being a pervert that's when I'll stop being cruel! You PERVERT!" Suddenly Sango raised her large boomerang and was about to hit miroku again with it when suddenly a voice out of nowhere came and said

"Is that…. Midoriko's soul… That is the shikon no tama is it not?"

Inuyasha immediately went on guard and removed his tesaiga from its sheath and growled.

"Who's there?" suddenly a hooded figure materialized out of no where with two giant white tigers on each of its side.

"Oi! Who the Hell Are You!!!" Inuyasha was already ready for an attack

"Inuyasha… You've grown so much… You don't remember me anymore?"

The slight breeze sent her scent towards inuyasha and suddenly inuyasha was immobile for a while then said. "You… It can't be… Is it really you?"

Author's Corner:

Okay the reason why the first few chapters won't be revolving around Inu gang and stuff is because I want to introduce the new charac that I have added so pls be patient I swear there will be more inu gang story on the way there will be romance drama and of course vengeance  I Know I know It may be boring but if you wait a while I know I can make It interesting. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to my first reviewer whitetiger-isabella ) I really appreciate that you took the time to read my story!)

I don't own inuyasha (

Chapter 3

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo were now staring at the hooded figure wondering who the person was.

"Is that really you? MeiLin?" inuyasha whispered then sheathed his tesaiga once more and slowly went to the hooded figure his right arm outstretched as though he wasn't sure if the person standing in front of him was real.

The hooded figure slowly put down her hood. "Yes, it's I MeiLin." She smiled at the others staring at her. She was exquisite. She had a face of an angel. She had flawless skin and her eyes had a shade of black and some shade of purple in it. Her nose was straight but not too straight and her mouth was rosy and appealing. Her hair was the shade or raven black and reached up to her shoulders. She was something else.

Everyone in the group just stared at her the first one to break the monotony was Miroku. Before inuyasha could get to her, he immediately stood in front of her with both his hands holding Meilin's hands. He went down on bended knees and immediately asked. "Will you pls bear my child." Thus earning a huge lump on the head by sango and inuyasha. Meilin just stood there at first fazed then giggled.

"Inuyasha." She said "it's been a long time I missed you!" and she immediately embraced him. Then touched his wonderful ears and started to stroke it. "Oi!!! Lemme go!!!" inuyasha was uncomfortable with the show of affection but he smiling at her after she let go of his ears. "I missed you too… it's been a long time where have you been. I looked for you everywhere they said you were gone and never to return…" a shadowed expression suddenly came over Meilin then as quickly as it came it went and she just smiled and let go of inuyasha. "I have returned though… right little brother?" to say that everyone's jaw dropped was an understatement. They started to look at the raven haired beauty to the unruly but handsome hanyou right in front of them.

"little…brother?" they all said in unison. They all had a look of confusion in their faces. Finally, MeiLin took notice of them and she said

"hello I'm MeiLin. I'm pleased to meet…."

Miroku being the most sociable person among them took the opportunity and grabbed on of MeiLin's hand and gently stroked it while saying "I'm Miroku and I will always be at your service." They said heaven's justice is usually swift and that's what happened. As fast as Miroku's pervert ness is as fast as Sango's punishment. He earned himself another lump on the head.

Sango cleared her throat and started. "Hi I'm Sango. This is Kagome, Shippo and kirara." She smiled while holding a squirming and pleading for release Miroku since Sango was holding him by the ear.

"Please to meet all of you, I'm MeiLin." She said smiling and bowed a bit. She couldn't help but stare at Kagome. She knew she wasn't part of this era. _This is going to be a problem…_

Kagome noticing the scrutiny she was in couldn't help but feel uncomfortable and asked "Is inuyasha really your brother?"

MeiLin suddenly stopped being thoughtful and explained "About Inuyasha and I, you see we're not exactly blood relatives. I just call him little brother because when he was young, we used to be together and play together. You see, his father entrusted him to me. I was to be his friend and sister. But … a series of unfortunate events happened and I couldn't last long here …" she said sadly.

"MeiLin, I haven't seen you for a long time. For you to be back here… For you to show up again. Not that I'm not happy to see you but is there a reason for your sudden reappearance? Mother said before she died that if you ever come back we should prepare… and…" Inuyasha couldn't continue because he didn't like what he saw. There were a lot more than sadness in MeiLin's eyes whenever he mentioned the past.

"Shikon no Tama… I'm here for Midoriko's Soul. For the Shikon no Tama…" she said with an intensity.

Author's Corner:

This is my first time to write a fanfic :p So pls bear wit my story ) I swear to make it more interesting ) puppy dog look to everyone )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own inuyasha (

Chapter 4

"I have been sent here for the shikon no tama. I have heard that this powerful jewel exists here…inuyasha, is that he shikon no tama?" pointing at the jewel that kagome was holding. She could sense a powerful energy radiating from the jewel itself.

"Why are you after the shikon no tama MeiLin?" Inuyasha asked

"This jewel is Midoriko's soul. She's a priestess. Do you all know that?" everyone nodded "but she isn't only a priestess she also has deity blood in her that is why her soul is also that of an immortal and that is why it is so strong. It is not only the countless youkai soul that is within but also the deity soul. We must get the rest at once… if not the world as we speak may end…Also… She was my friend you see that is why I cannot let the jewel fall into the wrong hands… but since now I know the ones after it are good people such as I yourself, I have decided to search for it and leave it in your capable hands. I am sure, without a doubt I can trust you with it… So, right now all I want is the shikon no tama because I have to check on it…but afterwards I shall leave the power and entrust it to you guys"

Inuyasha started to fidget.

"Inuyasha, where's the jewel?" she said sweetly.

To say inuyasha was scared shitless was an understatement. He immediately went behind kagome and pushed her towards MeiLin. He remembered when they were kids that MeiLin would just smile and smile then suddenly nothingness or he would remember a sensation in his ear that wasn't nice more like a pulling sensation. She was brutal but sweet… but still scary…

She just stood there smiling waiting for an answer.

Inuyasha suddenly said in a small voice "It's actually just the shard now, you see, she" points at kagome " she shattered the jewel…"

"I didn't mean to shatter it!" Kagome said defensively and started to recount what happened in the past.

She just kept on smiling. Who knew a smile could become so frightening… they didn't know what to expect then suddenly she just sighed and said. "oh well couldn't be helped! I'll collect them all then. Inuyasha you want the jewel do you not?" he nodded "Why? What are you going to wish for?" at this point inuyasha was suddenly quiet and thoughtful… "I don't really know anymore…" then she said "inuyasha, we can give you the jewel in the end. I mean, when the jewel is completed it will be given to your group and you guys decide. I just want Midoriko's soul to be complete again. I also believe leaving it in your capable hands will be alright and rest assuring."

"naraku…" Miroku started

"Naraku?" Meilin asked

"naraku has the rest of the jewels." Inuyasha said angrily "that bastard has almost finished the damn thing…"

"I see… who is this naraku person?"

Author's Corner:

It's a bit slow right - well I had to introduce her or else you guys wouldn't know who she was but I swear after introducing her and all that there will be Kagome and Inuyasha Romance going on and sesshomaru and … :-" sooo what did you guys think:D


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own inuyasha (

Chapter 5

_She was here…even though he was far away from the camp Rin was, he knew she was here. He was able to smell her scent a mile away…. It's been a long time… she's back… but why…_ Sesshomaru clenched his hands. There was a look of anger in his face and poison liquid started to ooze from his claws. _MeiLin is back… _

After listening to all the tales about Naraku's vile acts towards Sango, Miroku and the rest of humanity, MeiLin couldn't help but now know why she was summoned and ordered for this task. _He has caused great pain among people and a lot has suffered… this hanyou… he must be stopped even the upper world are beginning to get uneasy… this hanyou… why is he so strong… I must check it out… this isn't normal… _

"MeiLin?" inuyasha asked and waved his hand in front of her face

"Oh gomen gomen!" she said smiling "I have to go now and check some stuffs up"

"Why not travel with us? We are also looking for him and the shards. Also, Kagome sama is able to see the jewel." Miroku said in a way too eager voice. Sango knowing what the houshi's "good" intentions has another agenda in it immediately hit Miroku on the head again causing him to have another lump.

MeiLin just laughed at their antics and put her hood back on. "It's alright… Now, is not the time to be together. I will have to look into some serious matters as well… I will go ahead. I'll meet you guys again." She turned and was already ready to leave when

"Does he know?" inuyasha asked in a whisper but loud enough for MeiLin to hear

She smiled happily. That was the happiest smile inuyasha has ever seen since he saw her again.

"Most definitely!" she said "I'll be waiting for him to act… I know he will!" with that she left leaving no trace that she ever came there. She just disappeared along with her two white tigers.

Author's Note

The next chapter will be about inuyasha and kagome or maybe about sesshomaru jaken rin it won't be on MeiLin anymore that's for sure!  hope you keep readingbows About the white tigers if you notice there weren't any introductions as of yet because I want to introduce them in the latter part. In a cooler scene!( If I will be able to make suck a scene o.O prays)


	6. Chapter 6

I don't Own inuyasha (

Chapter 6

"Interesting…" Naraku said as he was watching what has been transpiring in Kanna's mirror. He lifted one of his saimyoshou to inform _him_ about what has happened.

Kagome had a very uneasy feeling after the visitation of MeiLin. _When she looked at me, it seemed like she was looking at my very soul… why was she staring at me…_

"Oi! Kagome! What's wrong with you? Do you sense any shikon shards near by?"

"Ah Gomen gomen!" after a few short moments of feeling for the shard, she sensed that there was none. She shook her head towards inuyasha.

" Dammit Another lead gone cold… That bastard Naraku must be in hiding planning another one of his plot. Dammit…" Inuyasha growled heatedly

"You know… Since Naraku seems to be in hiding and doesn't seem to want to make an appearance… Maybe I could go back to my time for a while!" Kagome said while giving inuyasha her best smile.

"WHAT?! NO WAY NO CHANCE!!! DAMMIT YOU'RE STAYING HERE!!!"

"BUT WHY SHOULD I?! I NEED TO RESTOCK!!!"

"I SAID NO!!! STOP COMPLAINING HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO FIND THE SHARDS WITHOUT YOU?! YOU'RE OUR SHARD DETECTOR!"

Kagome looked sad when he said that… _that hurt… the stupid idiotic JERK! _After pain always comes anger.

"INUYASHA YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!!!! BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! INUYASHA BAKA BAKA BAKAAA!!! OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" as usual Inuyasha hit the ground with full force cause it to have a huge hole. With that, Kagome stomped off.

"Inuyasha why must you always provoke her?" Sango sighed. She just didn't know what to do with this dog demon. She knows that he loves her but why must he be so tactless at all times.

"That's true inuyasha. You have to take care of kagome for you see, women are like Flowers. Delicate lovely and once you stomp on them…well… You get my point" Miroku said while caressing sango's ass. "HENTAI!!!" a loud slap could be heard afterwards.

_It's just like him to be this tactless… inuyasha no baka! _Kagome thought angrily. As she was walking towards the well she noticed that there were shinidamachu around the area. _Kikyo… _she knew she wasn't suppose to go there but she couldn't help it. She didn't know why but she still went.

_Shinidamachu... this smell… KIKYO! _"Oi Miroku, Sango! I'm going ahead I need to check something out. He was gone before they were able to reply. _Kikyo, what are you doing here… _

Kikyo was standing by the goshinbuko and touched it like she was reminiscing. Then she felt a presence. "Kagome…" she said coldly sensing the other girl's presence.

Kagome immediately froze she didn't know why she was there but she was.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked but she already knew the answer. She was here for inuyasha. "Why I am here doesn't concern you. You are nothing but my reincarnation." Suddenly Kagome couldn't move she was stuck in her current position. _Inuyasha…_ she thought and as if on cue inuyasha suddenly appeared.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha whispered. He swore he sense Kagome nearby but when he looked around he didn't see her at all. _Strange…_ _I swore I heard her_

_inuyasha! Inuyasha! _Kagome shouted but to no avail he couldn't hear her nor see her.

"inuyasha…" Kikyo flung herself to Inuyasha and deeply embraced him. Without hesitation, he hugged her back smelling her scent. _Kikyo you're so cold now…_ "Inuyasha… stay with me. Once everything is over, stay with me… I love you…" Inuyasha didn't know what to say he was still thinking of Kagome. "Kikyo… I…" he couldn't continue when a finger was put on his lips for silence and slowly she kissed him.

_I shouldn't see this I really shouldn't! WHY the hell do I have to see this! Geeeeezzzzz….. I'm not going to cry… I'm so not crying!!!_ But that was a lie… tears were streaking down her face. Suddenly the spell that was holding her was no more. Inuyasha immediately picked up her scent and broke the kiss. When he saw Kagome he didn't know what to do. He let go of Kikyo to go to her but was stopped when Kikyo wouldn't take her arms off him. "Kagome…" inuyasha started his ears drooped when he smell the scent of salt water. _She was crying_

It seemed like it lasted an eternity. Her bangs hid her eyes but when inuyasha called her name she took a couple of minutes before she looked at him tears were no longer in her eyes. Kagome just smiled. That was the only thing she knew how to do in an awkward situation.

"Ah Gomen gomen!! I lost my way you see!" She laughed nervously "well BYE!!" she said while waving and giving them a fake smile. It hurt her heart so much. It felt like it was being ripped into two. He made his decision… she wasn't going to hope and dream anymore. All these times she was just turning a blind eye and thinking that he may love her as well but now she knew better.

"Oi Kagome! Wait!" Inuyasha was still having a hard time moving since Kikyo was still holding his fire rat coat.

Kagome just walked while she was still in their line of vision but when she was sure that no one would see she quickly ran towards the well only to be intercepted by Kagura. She didn't have time to shout or cry for help. She only saw darkness.

_Kagome…_ Inuyasha thought sadly. "Inuyasha… is she more important than I am? Am I not the one you love?" Kikyo asked sadly. Even though she was made of clay and dirt, she still had some feelings.

"Kikyo… I… I learned to let go and move on… I… it's not that I don't love you anymore. I do but… it's just not the same… You see Kagome… she… she just made me feel different…She made me different. She was the only one who really believed in me. Never doubted me..." Inuyasha looked kikyo in the eyes while he said this.

Kikyo just let go of inuyasha. There was nothing in her eyes. No emotions no nothing… "I see…" then that was it. She let go of inuyasha. He made his choice. She wanted to say stay but she wasn't selfish. She knows how to share… Also, this would make things much sweeter in the end… _this is wonderful. Things are going as planned._

Inuyasha quickly picked up Kagura's scent after Kikyo left. "KAGOME!!!!" but he knew he was too late. She was gone. Kagome has been kidnapped.

Authors Corner:

The next chapter will have some humor I hope? And some romance? I think?. I hope you guys won't get impatient with me. :p This is my first time to write a story. :p So pls bear with me )


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Inuyasha (

Chapter 7

He couldn't lose her. Panic filled him. He could picture what Naraku would do to her and he couldn't have that. She needed him as much as he needed her. He hurriedly went to kaede babas hut to gather his comrades to save her. _He needed her_.

_This feeling, such strong jyaki… Naraku is nearby… _Sesshomaru started to smile at that thought. Jaken noticed his master smiling and started to freak _this isn't good. The only time Lord Sesshomaru smiles is when he knows he will be killing someone _he looked left and right to see If there was anyone around to be killed and he started having heart palpitations seeing there was none at all.

"Jaken!"

"H-Hai Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken spluttered "PLS Don't Kill me! Forgive your faithful servant!"

"Stay here with Rin" before jaken could ask where he was going Sesshomaru disappeared

"Inuyasha! There's a barrier around this place." Miroku called out.

"Keh that's no problem!" he removed his tessaiga from his sheath. Its fang turned a bloody color red. He sliced open the barrier.

"Everything is taking place already." Naraku said as he was watching from kanna's mirror Inuyasha and sesshomaru making their way into his castle. "So all the guests are coming together… we mustn't be rude to them. Kagura! Go make them feel welcome and take Kohaku with you." Naraku ordered.

_Damn Naraku…_ Kagura she thought but did as she was told.

_My head hurts like hell... All she remembered was Kagura blocking her way… Wait a minute KAGURA! _She tried to stand up but she couldn't something was holding her down.

"You're awake already… Good." Naraku stood up from his current position at the window and made his way towards Kagome. He knelt down beside her motionless form.

"You're very pretty…" Naraku lifted Kagome up and made her face him. "So very pretty…" he said while caressing Kagome's face and hair. "Inuyasha doesn't even know your worth. Doesn't even know you exist. You have no room in his heart. Kikyo… is the only one for him. You must agree with me right" Kagome quit struggling and glared at him. She tried her best become free from his spell but she couldn't with the added power of the tainted jewel, Kagome didn't stand a chance. "You want to make the pain in your heart and body stop, don't you… Just always second best… My poor kagome…" he crooned. His face slowly went towards her _Oh God!_ Naraku's mouth finally settled on top of hers and he kissed her roughly. Kagome could feel his tongue in her mouth. His hands pushing her body towards his. She wanted to throw up but then suddenly a feeling came over her, a dark feeling. Her eyes became void. When Naraku was sure that her concentration was off he put a tainted shard in her stomach. Kagome screamed in pain then fainted.

Inuyasha heard Kagome's scream. "KAGOME!" there was obvious panic in his voice. _He couldn't lose her. He just can't_

"Inuyasha! Go ahead and save Kagome-sama! We'll take care of the Youkai here" Miroku said while trying to get a bear youkai off him.

"Hiraikotsu!" the bear youkai that was on top of Miroku was split into half after being hit by a large boomerang.

"Inuyasha hurry and save Kagome-chan! I'll stay with Miroku!"

Miroku stood beside sango and caressed her ass "Sango, you must really love me to have saved me…" retribution was swift; he received a large lump on his head.

"Thank you guys…" Inuyasha sped off towards the castle. _Kagome I'm coming…_


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own inuyasha (

Chapter 8

As soon as inuyasha reached the inside of the castle, he spotted Kagome immediately. Her form was motionless and lying on the floor. He immediately went to her only to be thrown back by a barrier. "What the hell!" He tried again and again but he kept being thrown back.

"Worthless as usual inuyasha." Naraku laughed at how stupid inuyasha looked. He went by Kagome's side and knelt down beside her lying form. "Don't you think, you should wake up already? You have a guest and it's impolite to not entertain him…"

Inuyasha's youkai blood was reacting to the scene that was before him. He didn't like the idea of Naraku being able to get close to her. He also didn't like the idea that he couldn't get in the barrier and no matter what he did even with the red tessaiga he was unable to break it. The need to protect her overwhelmed his sanity. His claws sharpened and his fangs started to grow sharper his mind was nearly losing sanity when she called his name.

"Inuyasha…" she slowly stood up her bangs covering her face. The aura surrounding Kagome wasn't a pure violet aura. It was blackened.

Inuyasha was suddenly thrown back by the force of Kagome's aura. "Kagome! Get a hold of yourself!" the floors mats we're also reacting to the powerful energy. They doors the mats were being ripped off the places that they were in.

Naraku placed his hands on Kagome's shoulder and whispered in to her ears. "Kagome… you always trusted him. Always believed in him, and in return, he always broke your heart. He always goes back to her. Even though no matter how many times I tried to fool you to hate him, You still believed that he wouldn't be capable of that. But still awhile ago you finally understood and found out that there's no place for you… he can't love you not even a bit… My poor sweet Kagome…"

His words were the truth and it hurt because they were true. A single tear was all Kagome was able to shed. She put hands on her ears trying to ward off the voice and started to shake her head as if she was in pain. _Kill him _the voice said then _kill her…_ _why suffer when you can end it. With them gone you don't have to see them or hear from them again._

Inuyasha couldn't do anything he was afraid if he tried to slice Naraku with his claws or tessaiga, he might hurt Kagome in the process. "KAGOME! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE'S JUST TRYING TO USE YOU TO GET TO ME! OPEN YOUR EYES! KAGOME!!"

"Annoying… All of you… ALL OF YOU ARE ANNOYING!!! STOP MESSING WITH MY HEAD!" Kagome shouted and both Naraku and Inuyasha were thrown back.

The castle that they were in started to shake. It was about to collapse to the amount of energy that Kagome was emitting.

The different emotions that she was feeling were driving her crazy. The tainted shard wasn't at all helping her situation. She couldn't purify the shard because of her condition.She was fighting an emotional battle. Her powers were linked to her emotions. Such instability was dangerous for everyone, especially for her. She was trying her best not to give in to the murderous sensation. It was tearing her soul. She just wanted all of it to stop. The hurt, sadness and the betrayal. It was eating her alive.

Naraku didn't plan for this situation to go this far. Even now, he was powerless in this situation. He knew if he were to go closer to Kagome, he would be obliterated. _Damn this girl… _

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted and halted in his steps besides him. He was shocked to see Kagome's state.

Kagome was in a fetal position and was whimpering from the pain.

"Kagome-sama!"

"Kagome-chan!"

"I thought this strong black energy was emanating from Naraku…" Miroku remarked

Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Inuyasha still kept trying to get close enough to kagome to help her but the barrier wouldn't let him.

"Move aside…" everyone turned around to see MeiLin flanked by her guardians right beside her.

"MeiLin, do you know what's happening?" inuyasha asked desperately.

MeiLin didn't look at inuyasha when she spoke but at Kagome._ I was right about this girl. This will be a problem…_

"She's under a lot of pain. There's a tainted shard inside her body. I can't take it out. But I believe I'll be able to break the barrier and purify the area, enough for you to get to her. The poor girl… Her spiritual power is erratic right now. For her to have a black aura means she was trying to be converted. They used whatever pain she had to make her like this…" she shook her head

"Inuyasha… Do you love her?" MeiLin asked

"I…I… I…" Inuyasha couldn't say his feelings out loud. He wasn't like that. MeiLin understood at once.

"Very well… I will break the barrier and try to purify the area as much as I can but I leave the rest to you, for I have no control on what will happen next." Inuyasha nodded as acknowledgement.

MeiLin touched the ground and concentrated her energy on it. Soon enough the barrier broke and the area was somewhat purified but not totally. Kagome's powers were making sure that the area was staying as black as how she was feeling. She was still trying to be converted, from good to evil.

Inuyasha quickly went over to Kagome and as soon as he touched her, there was a burst of light. After the light was gone, Inuyasha and Kagome were no where to be seen. They vanished.

Please Read And Review


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own inuyasha (

Chapter 9

They vanished. Where could they have gone?

As soon as Kagome vanished along with inuyasha, MeiLin was able to purify the place with out any hindrance. The castle though was already collapsing slowly around them.

"Everyone we must leave here! Miroku shouted. Kagome-sama and Inuyasha will surely be alright…" he said with much conviction.

"Kirara!" the cat youkai suddenly transformed into its larger form. Miroku and Sango immediately rode on top of her.

"MeiLin-sama you have to leave here. You can ride with us" Even in this most dire situation, Miroku never forgot his pervert ness. He was caressing Sango's ass while reaching his other hand to MeiLin. His too eager hand…

"Houshi… You… YOU PERVERT!" yet again another lump…

MeiLin was wondering if Miroku had brain damage after getting so many hits on the head. "Don't worry about me." She said smiling. Then one of her tiger kneels down in front of her so she can ride. The other one was casting a large barrier around Miroku, Sango and his master. Making sure while they were escaping they wouldn't have any mishaps in the process.

" Hurry everyone we must leave!" They were all carried to safety by their guardians.

_It was a dark area. There was nothing there. No sound no nothing. Inuyasha awoke to this darkness. As soon as he regained consciousness he sought out Kagome immediately._

"_Kagome! Kagome!!! Where are you?! Kagome!!!" he then noticed a sitting alone in a corner. If you can call where she was a corner. He ran towards Kagome and kneeled in front of her. "I'm so glad you're okay… Kagome I was." He was cut short when Kagome spoke._

"_You can quit pretending inuyasha. Pls. just leave me alone… I want to be alone…"_

" _Kagome… Stop being stupid! You can't just stay… Everyone is waiting for us to return!"_

"_LEAVE ME ALONE INUYASHA! JUST GO AWAY!!! YES! YOU'RE RIGHT I AM STUPID!!! BECAUSE I REALLY BELIEVED THAT… OH JUST STOP MAKING ME MISERABLE!!! STOP TOYING WITH ME!!! DON'T PRETEND THAT I MATTER WHEN I REALLY DON'T! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME!!! PLS Just pls leave me alone here just for a while I just want to think… pls just let me think…" Inuyasha hugged kagome. He hugged her tightly because he thought maybe with that hug she'll be able to understand how he really felt. _

_In response to the hug, Kagome just pushed him away. "Don't touch me…" she said "just don't…" _

They landed a few feet away from the castle away from harms way or so they thought.

Naraku along with Kagura was waiting for them. Kagura was leading a group of youkai. "Naraku is looking for that miko that you're always with. He wants his shard back." Kagura said cockily.

"Even if we do know where they are, we wouldn't tell you!" Sango shouted

"Oh… that wasn't so smart of you." Kagura ordered the youkais to attack them.

"Kagura… You see that woman wearing a cloak. I want you to capture her."

_Damn him always ordering me around, if he didn't have my heart… _Kagura did as she was told.

MeiLin was ready for the attack so were her guardians.

Kagura made a swift attack. "Fujin" large cresent shaped scythes appeared and were nearing MeiLin. She Lifter her right arm and a as each one neared her they disappeared. Kagura was amazed but she didn't have time to think on where it went. She felt a slight breeze behind her and she moved the way in the nick of time. Her Fujin was reflected back to her. "YOU BITCH!" She screamed angrily shaken by her near miss.

MeiLin opened her hands. Palm facing up and a sword appeared from each hand. She didn't waste any time and made an immediate attack for Kagura.

_Inuyasha's ears drooped. He didn't know what to do. Kagome didn't want his touch didn't want him. Even though he knew this, he tried to show he wasn't hurt. He had to be strong, for the both of them._

Out of nowhere Sesshomaru appeared. He went directly at Naraku with his Tokijin only for his blade to meet a barrier.

"Sesshomaru –sama… You've finally shown yourself. You never learn. You know you're blade can never touch me. Kukukuku" His laughter was demented.

MeiLin immediately knocked Kagura to the ground. To prevent her from standing up again MeiLin's one of MeiLin's guardians pinned her to the ground while the other destroyed her weapon. After seeing that it was safe to act, she immediately went after Naraku. _I have to break the barrier._ She threw both her swords towards naraku's barrier. The blade entered the barrier while the hilt was still outside.

"Useless utterly useless! Hahahaha! You're all stupid to think you can defeat me!" He was about to touch the blades to remove the nuisance from the barrier but as he was about to touch it, both swords had a blinding glow and destroyed his barrier.

Naraku was shocked by the outcome and wasn't able to react at once. Sesshomaru, seizing the moment of opportunity immediately thrust his Tokijin to the ground. "SORYUHA!!!" blue lightnings appear and was striking everywhere with the intent of destroying everything except Sesshomaru.

Miroku sensing the danger immediately called Sango and Kirara to his side. When they were in place he immediately put up the strongest barrier he could muster but somehow he wasn't sure that it would be able to keep them out of danger.

Also sensing the danger, MeiLin's guardians immediately took their place. One was with MeiLin and one was with Miroku, Sango and Kirara. They both made barriers to protect the parties that they were with.

After the strong display of demonic power, MeiLin scanned the place. The blue lightning strikes that were emitted from Sesshomaru's sword did the trick. The area was obliterated.

_That was dangerous… It was almost like he wanted us to get into the fray and kill us as well. _MeiLin sweatdropped at that idea…

If MeiLin blinked, she would have missed it for a second. There was a figure that was heading straight for Sesshomaru. It was heading at a lightning speed. She didn't think at all and immediately teleported herself behind Sesshomaru.

Sensing that someone was behind him he had his poison claws ready. He turned himself to the direction he felt the presence at. He was poised to strike but he didn't expect what met him. If he were shocked, he didn't show it. It all happened so fast.

MeiLin didn't know why she did it, she just did. Maybe it was because of their past together. Maybe to atone for her sins and to show that she was sorry for what had happened before. She really didn't know. She felt it. It was fast. She felt someone punch through her stomach all the way to the back. It hurt only for a few seconds then it was gone the next before she fell into black oblivion she saw the assailant's face. Recognition immediately registered. The only word she could utter was run… _I didn't want to go this way. I don't want to die… not yet… _As she fell backwards, she saw Sesshomaru's face. It was calm, implacable as it always was since before but his eyes; they had a register of shock and then rage in them. Then she knew; she didn't want to see him hurt. He never wants to see him hurt in anyway.

He didn't expect what happened. He caught her as she fell backwards. _"Run"_ The words she said wasn't immediately acknowledged in his head. He was still stunned. The smell of blood was overwhelming. It stained his kimono. It was _her _blood.

Her guardians saw what happened and they roared as they themselves received the death blow. The assailant looked at the two large white tigers and smiled. "Well Well… Nisha and Nasha, you're still alive. How… wonderful." Then he laughed. His sick laughter reverberated in the surrounding area.


End file.
